MGS Fanfiction Series!
by FoxTrooth
Summary: Solid Snakes Personal Life after SOL and goes on to MGS3
1. MGS CH1

Lovely Night Out Into Town  
  
It was late, another day of hard boring work. Snake hadn't seen action in days, Raiden was either slouching around or with Rosemary, and Otacon was always blabbing off his computer knowledge with Mei Ling. To Snake the whole thing reaked of a public bathroom and Otacon just couldn't get enough of his free time with his beloved computer.  
  
"Eahh! I'm going out!" Snakes deep gruff voice spat as he stomped out the exit door of Philanthropy.  
  
Philanthropy hadn't seen hardly any action since Metal Gear Arsenal crashed into Manhatten. How could they even try to stick their noses after what had happened? Snake and Otacon decided for Philanthropy to stay low on their actions until everything cooled off.  
  
Snake finally reached his lonely apartment after a short walk. He had already called Meryl for the night out into the finest restraunt they could afford, and she of course was very excited considering they haven't been together more than a week. Dave opened his closet to grab his precious tuxedo he was so famous for wearing around his close friends. he took a quick cold shower and slipped on his black tuxedo, straigtened himself out in the mirror patting down any small wrinkle and dusting off all the little white specks. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
"Snake? You ready?" A sweet voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come right on in!" Snake yelled from the other room.  
  
Snake walked casually into the main room until he hit a dead stop. His jaw might as well dragged to the floor.  
  
"Wow" was the only thing he could think of to say at the time.  
  
Meryl wore a sleek black dress that flowed to the floor. She had never looked so stunning before to Snake.  
  
"Snake, your not saying anything." Meryl laughed catching Snake slightly embarrased.  
  
Meryl and Snake visited together for the night. It seemed like it could go on forever after their dining and walking together. They shared memories and scar's, compared thoughts and theories, and Snake even joked around a little after Meryl loosened him up from his normally uptight stern attitude. The night had finally come to an end when Snake escorted Meryl to her apartment door.  
  
"So... I'll call you tomorrow?" Meryl politely asked  
  
"Tomorrow! Damnit I got to help with Philanthropy tomorrow" Snake sternly said catching the quiet peaceful mood.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right I've godda help on it also. Too bad my scedule doesn't match your's Snake. We could really spend alot of time together."  
  
"Hmmm we can always change that up" Snake said quietly to Meryl "I'll see what I can do"  
  
Snake kissed Meryl goodbye for the night. He walked home for the first time in ages with happy thoughts.  
  
The doors of Philanthropy opened the next day for review on their next mission. The operatives would be Snake and Raiden and the Rest would be for support and backup. The mission plan was simple: To Infiltrate a harbor called the big blue banana and retrieve documents important on information on the holdings of Metal Gears.  
  
"phsssssssh, This is stupid! Can I go home?" Raiden annoyingly yawned.  
  
"Shove it kid! You already agreed to work with us and you havent done anything but break stuff and complain.." Snake snapped back  
  
Otacon, Meryl and Mei Ling glared at Raiden with disgust.  
  
He hadn't done anything for weeks.. All he has done was show up late, get jobs half done, and he even wrecked Otacon's VR training machine not to mention Mei Ling's computer. Without those Philanthropy would have a slow income for a long time.  
  
"I'm not ready for this yet. I'm still ummm preping myself up for it... yeah that's it.."  
  
"Listen Kid! I'm tired of your crap damnit! Now put on your gear and lets go.."  
  
Snake and Otacon were already preped to go in the Kasatka while Raiden was going back and forth continually forgeting things.  
  
"Okay I'm ready! Wait! no hold on!"  
  
"DAMNIT JUST GET ON THIS THING AND LETS GO"  
  
"but..."  
  
" I SAID LETS GO!" Snake yelled over the rotors of the Kasatka.  
  
"fine.. fine" Raiden sighed and flopped down in the helecopter.  
  
They took off. Snake was at edge of the helicoptor listening to the radio chatter between Otacon, Mei Ling and Meryl. Raiden ,on the other hand, was complaining about his hair getting in his eyes and how long it would be until they got there.. It was constant nagging the whole way down..  
  
"Okay.. Raiden you ready to go?"  
  
" Yeah.. Whatever..."  
  
Snake and Raiden jumped out of the helicoptor at the harbor's edge. Snake would have chosen an Insertion point somewhere else but they didn't spot any guards. Snake and Raiden snuck their way to some crates and went over the quick mission plan.  
  
"Raiden.. You take that warehouse over there and I'll take this one on this end... Don't get spotted and remember to only use your M9 when necessary."  
  
"Sure... Whatever man." Raiden spat as he ran off clumsily towards the warehouse.  
  
"Eghhh.. I swear that Kid's gonna be the end of me."  
  
Snake snuck his way into his first warehouse.. Nothing.. Nothing was there except for some empty crates.. He decided to search some more there.  
  
It wasn't 30 minutes until Raiden came screaming on the Radio.  
  
"Snake hurry I'm under fire! Quick.............." his end of the radio cut out.  
  
"Otacon bring the chopper over at my end and bring me to point 2A. Raiden is in trouble!"  
  
"On my way Snake"  
  
Snake had equipped himself with his old m4/m203 assualt rifle he had stowed away on the chopper and finds Raiden.  
  
He spots the kid crouched down huddled together behind an old crate holding a captured AKs-74u assault rifle spaying rounds into the midday air. The guards bullets were taking chunks out of the crate it wouldn't last to much longer.  
  
"Raiden, There's only one guard.... take him out.."  
  
"I.. I can't Snake.. My gun's out of ammo.. I've already shot out all my m9 ammo at seagulls and I tried to scare the guard off by shooting in the air. I don't know what to do I'm so scared!"cried out Raiden in fear.  
  
A single guard continued to press fire on Raiden.. still huddled together.  
  
"Eghh.. fine" Snake decided to do precision sniping so he turned the gun's laser on..  
  
You could see Raiden getting anxious to get out of there.. Watching the laser meet the guard's chest.  
  
The tiny red dot bounced around steadily on the guard until it suddenly disappeared. Raiden looked up quickly at Snake who was now pointing the gun at him.  
  
"Snake this is no time for fooling around!" Raiden cried "Come on! Shoot the guard you bastard idiot!"  
  
Two shots rang out in the cold still air..  
  
Raiden looked down to see two bullet holes through his chest.  
  
He was gushing blood badly and the exit wounds busted out chunks of meat that splattered across the ground. He could taste the blood running out his mouth  
  
Two more shots rang out from the M-4 both hitting Raiden's left knee.  
  
The bullet impact was hard and blown the bone completely out of the skin. the wound shot chunks of meat across the crate and the ground.  
  
Raiden stretched out his bloody hand to Snake before falling over.. A pool of blood sooned formed a puddle around his body.  
  
Solid Snake waved at the guard to signal confirmation.  
  
"Mission Complete" Otacon said happily.  
  
The mysterious guard took it's hot ski mask of to reveal Meryl.  
  
The Kasatka touched down softly to retreive her.  
  
"Got the explosives set?" Snake asked knowing it was already done.  
  
"Definately!" Meryl pulled the switch out.  
  
The chopper flown away from the big blue banana harbor back to Philanthropy. The harbor was about nearly out of site when a magnificant burst of flames shot over 5 stories high.  
  
"That's the last time that idiot breaks my VR machine!"  
  
"It's the last time that idiot is in the way of my scedule.. eh Snake? I mean... Dave..."Meryl scratching Daves chin.  
  
"Yeah it's the last time that idiot wreckes my computer with his stupid games" Mei Ling laughed.  
  
They all returned to their homes.. Meryl now living with Snake after she got her scedule changed to match his own. Otacon now happy that Philanthropy can now gain money for the repair of his VR machine instead of it being wasted on junk food that Raiden WAS in charge of..  
  
Mei Ling is also happy knowing she doesn't have some long haired geek flirting with her or breaking her computer's anymore now she's flirting with a short haired geek that goes by the name Otacon  
  
END  
  
A little credit to Big Boss my friend who helped me come up with a base idea for this.. but the story in itself is mine alone..  
  
This Fanfic is Copywrited to Gray Fox and cannot be used without first asking permission. 


	2. MGS Ch2

Get Down To Buisness  
Chapter 2 of the first Lovely Night Out Into Town  
wrote by Gray Fox  
  
The coffee started to get too cold to drink and Snake always likes his coffee nice and hot. He sat down quietly at the dinner table to eat his warm but cold breakfast. He had batched himself some eggs over easy, some strips of bacon, and buttered toast. The cold coffee soon got replaced with a glass of orange juice.  
  
Snake sat down to eat right as Meryl entered the room. Her hair of course was undone, and that same sleepy look that she always had when she woke up. She shuffled her way over to the coffee pot only to find it was cold.  
  
"You're plate's over there." Snake mumbled grumpily.  
  
Meryl grabbed her plate and sat down heavily and both ate the remaining meal in silence.  
  
"We need to get ready." Meryl sighed, "It's training day....."  
  
"Whats the matter? Do you not like training in the VR? We can run some other drills instead"  
  
"Oh... Nothing..I'm just not awake yet"  
  
"Ok then we'll stop by Starbucks on the way over there to grab you something" Snake gave in...  
  
They both showered and readied themselves for work. Daily training took both Snake and Meryl off balance. They were so used to not training when the VR generator was broke they began to get lazy, but Snake and Meryl new they needed to get back into tip top condition in order to get ready for the next assignment.  
  
Snake as usual waited for Meryl by the door. He was always ready first. He set his gear bag by the door every night ready for the next day and had his cloth's hanged up as well.  
  
Finally, Meryl came into the room and Snake politely opened to the door for her and as she walked out she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
They went to the coffee shop before they walked down two more blocks to the greatest anti-metal gear buisness ever "Philanthropy" Meryl grabbed her a cup and urged Snake to go ahead and get one as well so he wouldn't complain on the way over there. She always liked her's with cream and sugar and Snake always liked his plain jane black.  
  
The doors soon opened with chatter and commands being told around.. Ever since the death of Raiden and the repair of the computer's and VR machine they were able to achieve much more income to be able to aquire more "dependable" employee's. Many with Special Forces experience and their own Metal Gear battles from around the world. The Snake and the rest of the original gang learned about all the other Metal Gears they haven't faced yet.. Flying, Stationary, and many other types they have learned about..  
  
It has been about a month after the planned assassination of Raiden and buisness shot up with flying colors.  
  
Snake and Meryl made their way through the busy worker's to see what Otacon had in store for them today.  
  
"Hey Snake! Hey Meryl" Otacon excitedly said.  
  
They both knew they were in for some new VR training.  
  
"What's in the VR today Otacon?" asked Meryl trying to be just as excited.  
  
"Well actually the VR training booth's are packed with the other operatives today" Otacon adjusted his glasses "But the intellegence deptartment has gathered intel on a definite Metal Gear Activity in private islands just off of Hawaii. The island is just so codenamed Sunny Moses"  
  
"What!ehahah" giggled Meryl trying to laugh to herself, " Sunny Moses? Where did you come up with that one?"  
  
"This is not a laughing matter Meryl" snapped Otacon defending his codename for the mission, "however, Snake it should be a walk in the park..  
  
"When are we leaving to go on this thing? How much time do we have to get our weapons ready for this?"  
  
"Umm well... The plane leaves in 2 hours so good luck! I've got some backup downthere that will take my place Snake. I'm too busy here to leave."  
  
Snake grabbed the tickets and his equipment bag to leave. Meryl stuck her tongue out at Otacon and made a squinted face and Otacon returned the same face.. She spun around and caught up with Snake just as he was leaving out the door.  
  
Dave grabbed a cab to the airport and sat his bag in the floor with Meryl's equipment setting on top of it. Snake was watching out the window when he felt Meryl's hand slip into his own. He looked over and into Meryl's sparkling eyes. She had a worried look in her eyes but that worried look was calmed when she gazed into Snake's loving eyes knowing that everything would be fine. She scooted over and leaned her head on Snakes shoulder cuddling for the short remainer of the drive. Snake had really fell for this girl and she fell for him.. They were a perfect match but always with some differences to make it more interesting. Like Snakes stern attitude to Meryl's stern but happy one. On the outside Snake looked like a battlehardened veteran that has never seen happiness but if anyone has ever seen him with Meryl knows that his face will slightly light up to her presence.  
  
They finally made their way to the busy airport and caught their ride on the airplane. They sat together of course as Snake requested and decided to catch some sleep before the mission. Meryl of course leaned on Snake holding his hand and Snake was streched out fast asleep.  
  
They arrived in Hawaii hours later. Snake and Meryl made their way outside of the airport and Meryl's phone went off.  
  
"Hold on Snake I got a message!" Meryl stopped Snake punching buttons into the new cell phone. "It says to continue down to the harbor Dave. That we'll find our boat there."  
  
They both made their way to the designated harbor they were to find. It was filled with fishing boats and small children running about playing. Snakes eyes were scanning the names of the boat's.. Hoping to find a clue to which one they would be taking.  
  
"Discovery" Snake mumbled to himself in a deep voice.." Meryl it's that one over there.."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Trust me... That's the boat right there"  
  
"Fine whatever you say...." Meryl agreed with Snake.  
  
They aboarded a nice deepsea fishing boat painted blue with a white stripe that said Discovery across it.. It looked brand new and very clean. There was no rusted metal it was all shiny and professionally polished. Then suddenly a voice came out from nowhere.  
  
"So you must be the famous Solid Snake and Meryl Silverburgh ehh??" a man came out of the door from within the boat. "Let me introduce myself... My name is Max Fisher.. I work as Philanthopies operatives.. but I guess you already know that.."  
  
"Yeah so tell me.... What's the situation here?"  
  
"Well Snake the situation is this... Our satellite intel has picked up a Mass producing facility for the new Metal Gear Fox.... modeled to be small, quick and precise... This Metal Gear is ALOT smaller than the usuall sizes of them.. it only stands at 30 feet tall and is operated by the same type VR system used in Ray. It's meant for stronger attacks that will give the normal soldier the edge over the original soldier.. The Fox system is equipped with stealth as well..."  
  
"So this is just a really supped up armor for a soldier right?? Like a mini Rex or Ray with stealth? This is gonna be worse than I thought"  
  
"Actually these smaller metal gear's are much more vunerable than the other's.. A well placed pistol or rifle round to the camera lense will put it out of comission by also damaging the computer's mainframe."  
  
"Hmm so what's our objective? Whipe out a private island full of small Metal Gears?"Snake eagerly asked  
  
"Well by order's of both Otacon and Ms. Mei Ling you are also to collect important documents on a trade route for the metal gears."  
  
"Allright then.. I'm ready to go.. How about you Meryl?"  
  
"Yep Let's get this thing over with"  
  
Snake went below deck to get ready for the new upcoming mission. He would be packing his Socom and M4/M203 for this one.. He needed to dress light, it would be hot and he wouldn't want to overheat himself... So he dressed himself in his sneaking suit and a short sleeve BDU shirt with pants of course.. Snake jokingly suggested Meryl wear a bathing suit but she just shot him a look with a grin. Meryl Dressed herself in a light brown tanktop and fatigue pants.. She packed her new .357 Desert Eagle she aquired instead of the 50. (it was too powerful) and a FAMAS w/ grenade launcher.  
  
They arrived early at the crack of sunlight...Snake and Meryl checked over their gear once more and head into combat... alone...  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 3!  
  
This is copywrited to Gray Fox and cannot be copied without first asking permission 


	3. MGS Ch3

"Boat Ride Into The Darkness"  
  
Chapter three fanfic  
  
wrote by Gray Fox  
  
Snake arrived at the private island off of Hawaii named Shadow Moses at the  
crack of dawn.. He moved over to a set of bushes trying to keep his equipment from rattling as much as possible.. After a quick view around he motioned Meryl to move to his position.. It was hot and sunny with a nice breeze.. Normally it would be a good day for a swim, with a picnic and the beach, warm sun. But Snake couldn't think about that now. He was already in  
the zone for some action, and he has never been this ready for it in so long. The new Metal Gear's would be a new experience of course, and because  
they had stealth he had to keep his eyes peeled for any changes in the  
environment.  
  
"Meryl, we're going to have to be extra careful around here. We don't know  
what those things are capable of yet."  
  
"The only thing I'm worried about is the stealth."  
  
Max had both given them aerial images of the island for a map. It shown a very small island showing little to know activity and alot of bush's and  
wildlife all throughout it. Max had marks on the map pointing at their  
entry point and the suggested route they should take to get to the main  
objective. Find the documents on the trade route for metal gear's, and  
return with them for further investigation.  
  
They both decided to stick together. It would be easier to fight any Metal Gears they encounter that way and they wouldn't have any worry on loosing  
each other.  
  
"Meryl!" Snake wispered loudly and quickly yanked Meryl over in the bush's  
to hide.  
  
A noise started to approach and then all of a sudden it appeared. A clear object that resembled heat waves made its way close to their position and then suddenly cut off the stealth. Operated by one man and only about 30 feet tall just like Max said. They were mounted with standard missles and  
packed a heavy 50. cal machine gun.  
  
"We should take it." Meryl softly wispered "They Don't look like they can  
do much."  
  
"No.. Stay low and keep quiet" Snake lowered himself even further..  
  
The Fox unit activated its stealth again with a few little flash's and then disappeared. Snake followed the sound until he was sure it was far enough  
way they could move again. The day got warmer, the trees provided some shade from the sun but the heat was almost overwhelming. Snake shared his  
canteen with Meryl being as sparing as possible. They took a small rest stop in the thick of the jungle so it would be hard to spot their movement. Meryl fanned herself off while slumped against a tree and Snake of course  
kept watch.  
  
"According to the map we must be close to the base or whatever" Meryl said  
now refreshed.  
  
"We will just keep heading until we find something. I haven't seen any sort  
of sign yet."  
  
They kept moving quietly and slowly for an hour until they came across a fence. Meryl slowly peered from the bush's through the fence and onto the base. It was the main base most likly used for the production or selling of the new Metal Gears. Meryl spotted them patrolling and being prepared to be loaded onto a boat. There was alot of moving down at that portion of the  
base which was close to the exit. The rest was quite except for the  
occasional camera, guard, or Fox unit..  
  
The base was surrounded by a tall wire fence that was topped with barbed  
wire and was actually smaller than was expected. It had only three warehouses for storage of food, baracks on a side and the Office's. There  
was only one main entrance which was guarded by camera's and Metal Gear  
Units.  
  
"Hmm This isn't going to be easy and there's little room to work with  
here."  
  
"Maybe we should take different parts of the base Snake. I'll take the warehouses and you take the offices.. It will either be in one of the two..  
"  
  
Snake agreed and they review their plan together final over and over again for no misunderstandings. Snake reached into his pocket to pull out some wire cutters and began cutting the barbwire close to the ground. He finally got it just right to squeez underneath and get his equipment. He went to a  
row of landscaped bush's to watch Meryl's back as she moved in.  
  
Meryl squeezed herself underneath the fence and made her way over to Snake.  
  
"Be careful" She told him with a worried look in her eyes "I don't know  
what I would do without you"  
  
"I will.. Same to you " Snake kissed Meryl before she made her way off  
towards the buildings.  
  
He watched her sneak off and into the buildings of the warehouse before he  
realized what he was doing. He started to move to the other side of the base to infiltrate the office's and complete the search for the documents.  
  
Meryl entered the storage with caution. She was a little nervous and she had even gotten used to the action. It must be me worried about Dave she  
would think to herself. She began scanning for information through the drawer's and files. An occasional worker would come by and she would have to bury herelf in the shadows and take them down with a quick snap of the  
neck or any other means. She continued to look through the countless  
folders for any word on the Trade route but found absolutly nothing.  
  
Snake snuck in the offices with his carboard box technique and then knocked  
out the office worker with a quick punch to the side of the neck. The  
worker was out like a rock before he hit the floor. Snake took out his silencer from one of his pockets and attatched it to his Socom. He searched  
through documents and folders through many cabinets and drawers but had found nothing yet. He kept moving on each time unsucessful and not any more close till the last time. He searched and taken out countless folders and  
interrogated workers, but to no avail.  
  
Finally, after she had been looking and hiding all this time she finally found the "Confidential" folder containing the maps and documents of the Metal Gear Fox trade route. It looked as though the island were selling off  
the Fox stealth unit to China and any other smaller merchant. The maps  
showed the ships routes and time's they would leave and exchange goods.  
Meryl quickly stuffed the folder into the small bag she carried.  
  
She made her way to the darkest and most hidden area of the warehouse to  
call Snake and tell him the news. She crouched behind some shelves that  
were over by the corner with no light.  
  
"Snake, Do you read me?"  
  
".... Yeah what's the news?"  
  
" I found the documents.. It looks like their selling Fox units off to  
China and other third world countries."  
  
" Okay.. Meryl I'll meet you over just outside of the warehouses your in."  
  
Snake snuck his way and out of the offices. He made his way past several  
guards and units before he reached the warehouse's. They met behind a different row of tall bush's that lined the back end of the warehouse they  
would be meeting.  
  
"Snake I got the document's"  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"In this bag of mine here.. come on Snake mission complete!"  
  
"Good job I didn't find anything but finance and sticky notes." Snake  
sighed.  
  
"Well we got what was needed now lets get out of here"  
  
Meryl took a step out from the bush's and was spotted by a Fox unit. An instant alarm went off and the Fox stealth unit started shooting Towards  
Meryl. Snake grabbed her and pulled her aside to the edge of another  
building.  
  
"I'm okay Snake" She said startled.  
  
"Damn, We're outnumbered here. We're gonna need a quick escape fast! Call Max and tell him to ready his boat at the exact same point as the insertion  
point."  
  
Meryl tried contacting Max and recieved a signal. Snake was busy fighting the Fox unit's off from all sides. He quickly popped out and shot a grenade  
at one and shot as many through the camera like he was informed.  
  
"Snake.. He's on his way" Meryl yelled over the gunfire while shooting the  
Fox units from the other direction..  
  
" Let's move out!" Snake took off running with Meryl close behind. A missle  
blast took the whole corner soon after they decided to run off.  
  
He gave Meryl a boost over the fence quickly. Bullets were kicking up dirt all around their area. Nonguided missle's from the Fox unit's would lazily  
explode past or around where they were. Meryl returned fire through the  
fence as much as she could while Snake made his way over. Snake grabbed  
Meryl, and ran off through the woods..  
  
Tree's occasionally fell from being ripped apart from gunfire from the Fox  
unit's. They were close behind.... Missles were still flying past them  
hitting very close.. A grenade round would occasionally take a unit out while they were running and if not they would spray in hopes that one would  
do the damage.  
  
The fighing continued and they had been running from the base for fifteen  
minutes now and the unit's just kept coming. They finally reached their  
destination where Max was waiting to pick them up.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Max said startled at the appearance of the horde of Fox units.  
Snake and Meryl hopped into the boat and returned steady fire while the  
boat took off. They were finally home free with the documents and all..  
  
"Snake I don't want to ever go on a sneaking mission that ends up like that  
again"  
  
"I agree. That ended up more of a suicide mission" Snake sighed now sitting  
down relaxed.  
  
"We'll let Otacon evaluate these documents and we'll see if anything else  
needs to be done around."  
  
Snake and Meryl headed back to Hawaii and took an Airplane back to their hometown. On their way home they stopped by to give Otacon the documents  
and then back to the apartments to catch some shuteye and some well  
deserved relaxation.  
  
END till next time in CH4  
  
This Fanfic is Copywrited to Gray Fox and cannot be used without first  
asking permission. 


	4. MGS Ch4

"Back Home and Relaxed"  
  
Ch 4 of series  
  
wrote by Gray Fox  
  
Dave landed on his bed first thing when he got into his apartment and threw his bags over to the side. Meryl was just as exausted herself and they were both out snoring within the minute.  
  
Snake woke up with a slight headache and the need for some coffee. The mission was short of course but the travel in it was just exausting.  
  
Dave walked over to the coffee pot to make a serving. After he started it he dragged himself to the living room and slumped on the soft couch. The gurgling sound of coffee brewing in the background made Snake at home again. He scuffled around searching through the pillows for the remote to the TV and turned it to CNN.  
  
Snake didn't like the news and never did. The news led to the awarness of Philanthropy and their acts and it also was a mislead by the secret society the "Patriots". All he wanted was to see how the clean up from arsenal was going and how they (the "Patriots") put cover stories for it.  
  
Nothing was on but sports and the coffee was already done. Meryl came shuffling out of the bedroom scratching her head. She smelled the aroma of fresh made coffee and made her way to the kitchen first thing.  
  
They knew better than to say "Good Morning" to each other when they haven't woke up much, or all they would get in return was a grunt or nothing at all. They would usually be to sleepy to say anything anyway.  
  
Dave got up and head to the bedroom to get ready for the day. He didn't plan much but to kinda kick around and relax for the day which was exactly on Meryl's list.  
  
Snake laid out the most comfortable cloth's he could find and took a cold shower which woke him up in a heartbeat. Meryl was in the kitchen sitting down drinking her coffee reading one of her own magazines which got old because it was last month's issue so she went to watch TV instead.  
  
It was ten in the morning and Snake came out of the bedroom wearing his slacks. He went to the kitchen to make something up for breakfast. Meryl thinking to herself "Finally he's out.. Must Take Relaxing Bath.." and forced herself up and into the bedroom.  
  
The phone started ringing and Dave walked over to the Caller I.D. which said.  
  
Calling...  
  
Philanthropy  
  
524-655-6541  
  
He just ignored it and started making his batch of pancakes. Just as he was finished with enough to make him a plate the phone rang again. He once again ignored it and started putting butter in between the fluffly layers of pancakes he made. The sweet smell just made his mouth water. The syrup just added to the hunger pain and he just chowed down. He knew not to make Meryl a plate just yet b/c she would be bathing for another hour or so.  
  
He finished his meal and cleaned up. It was almost time for Meryl to be out of there anyway so he just whipped up another batch. She came out dressed in comfy cloth's as well.  
  
"Good Morning" she said.  
  
"Good Morning to you" he replied finally awake  
  
"Mmmmm, whats that smell?"  
  
"Your plates on the counter. I just made it so it's not cold"  
  
"Thank You.. Last time you forgot to wait and I had to eat cold eggs and toast"  
  
She went into the kitchen to grab breakfast and Dave was kicked back in the recliner.  
  
"Who called?... Oh nevermind.. It looks like Otacon or someone down there is trying to get ahold of us." Meryl said.  
  
"I'll call him later." Snake groaned "He has no patience"  
  
Meryl sat down to eat and Snake flipped the TV back over to the news. Finally some news on the Arsenal incident.  
  
Just as he expected they had a cover story which was a new industrial prototype energy saving transport ship went out of control and crashed. It was the same news he heard before so he just flipped to something else he could find.  
  
When Meryl was done she told Snake she was going down to Philanthropy for a little while to talk to Mei Ling. So She kissed Snake goodbye and he told her he would be there in a little bit. Her bright smile and presence was one of the only things that would make him happy.  
  
Meryl walked down and through the streets. She now wore a skin tight shirt with some old blue jeans and had her Desert Eagle stuck in the back of her pants. She opened up the ever growing doors of Philanthropy known shortly as the "shop". It consisted of five floors. The first floor had a fountain with fish about and plants around the entrance with the main desk for appointments and security on entrance. Past the main desk were some of the offices used for non-military buisness paper work and the elevators. The second floor had the accountanting, money managing, or any other misc. used desk. The third floor consisted of the weapons and gear room. It had all of every weapon needed from an M9 tranqualizer gun to the Stinger Missle. The fourth floor was mission planning and review. A main screen and some computer projection systems were at the front for the operatives viewing on anything needed to see for the mission. Finally the fifth floor which contains the VR machine booths and Mei Lings personal super computers.  
  
Meryl made her way past all the fast moving employees with handfulls of paper work to Mei Ling.  
  
"Heya! How is it going?''  
  
"Hmmm? Oh Meryl! Hey how did the mission go?" She replied back startled.  
  
"It went okay. Dave's at home watching the TV. He said he would be here in a little while"  
  
Mei Ling moved over and whipered, "You know Otacon's been having a rough time don't you? He hasn't left here for days much less slept."  
  
"Really?Hmmm. I'm sure Dave will say somthing to him" Meryl winked.  
  
Snake himself came into the shop but he had to stop by the gear room to drop his stuff off. He walked in the elevator and mashed a crystal three button. He entered in and went to the recieving desk. Guns were all along the walls along with gadgets. They had gotten so much of a collection that they put up a desk to keep up with the recieved gear and withdrawn gear.  
  
"Thanks again" Snake said exiting.  
  
He went up to the fifth floor where he was hoping Meryl would be. She had a habit of stopping somewhere and then leaving to somewhere else leaving him worried. Snake approached the VR booths and saw Otacon fixing a VR helmet.  
  
Otacon was rewiring the helmet, It got busted during an advanced VR bomb disposal mission.  
  
He was sleepy. He had bags under his eyes from working for days on end. From the outside he looked like a dirty pathetic hobo again.  
  
"You okay?" Snake asked concerned  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm fine." he said startled.  
  
"Otacon. You've been here for days. Go to your place and get some sleep. I'm sure the other employees can handle it just as good."  
  
"Your right." Hal gave in "I look terrible don't I? I'll just take a couple days off then"  
  
"What would drive you to stay here to work anyway?"  
  
"It's so lonely over at my place and I wanted to get alot of work done."  
  
"Just get your stuff and get some sleep"  
  
Otacon shuffled his way out hunched over like he had back problems.  
  
Snake wandered around and head towards Mei Ling. He saw both Mei Ling and Meryl sitting around talking to each other. Meryl was sitting on a stool resting her feet on a worktable and Mei Ling was in her favorite and only computer chair. They were chatting away about whatever.  
  
"Is Hal still here?" Mei Ling asked concerned.  
  
"No I got him to go home for a couple of days. He looks terrible."  
  
"I'm glad then. I'm about to go home myself" She said yawning "I've been up all night"  
  
Meryl streched her arms out as a signal and looked at Snake. He groaned and looked around and of course alot of the other operatives there were out and about.  
  
"Aww come on Snake. You know you want too."  
  
She knew hugging Snake or anything like that embarrased him in when he was around the other workers.  
  
"You know I don't like doing this in front of people"  
  
He leaned over to put one arm around her and pat her on the back, but She drew him close with her arms giving him a good embarrasing hug.  
  
"There" Meryl grinned "That wasn't so hard."  
  
Meryl and Mei Ling both looked at each other and laughed. It was just too funny to watch Snake get red in the face around his friends.  
  
"Your getting soft" Snake grunted "to soft"  
  
Meryl got up and sweeped Snake knocking his feet from underhim. He let himself fall back and backflipped.  
  
"Getting soft eh?"  
  
Snake grabbed Meryl and rolled her over his shoulder onto the ground and into a possible chokehold.  
  
"Yeah.. Soft"he grinned.  
  
"Well not too soft anyway." Snake snorted "I'm gonna head back. It' getting late already and I'm still tired."  
  
"Hold up Dave" Meryl said her goodbyes and caught up with Snake.  
  
They walked out together and head back to their apartment. Meryl flopped down on the couch and Snake went to figure out some bills. After he was done he crept into the living room where she was now sound asleep. He carefully picked her up and set her on the bed in the other room. He pulled the cover's over her and then got into bed himself.  
  
Snake turned on the bedroom TV and soon fell fast asleep himself. Tomorrow would be a bright new day.  
  
This fanfic is copyrighed to Gray Fox and cannot be used without asking permission first! Thank You 


	5. MGS CH5

Airplane to Nothing  
  
Ch.5 of Series  
  
Wrote by Gray Fox  
  
Snake woke up early. The pigeon's outside the window were fluttering about and the sound of cars honking and weaving in and out. He was extra careful about getting out of bed quietly making sure not to wake Meryl. They have  
now been living together for a month now looking back at Raiden's death  
which made his life so much better. He took a quick shower and dressed quietly. He snuck out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door which made  
a quiet squeak every time it closed.  
  
No coffee was made and the only breakfast was a cold bowl of cereal. Everything was still quiet except for the sound of the spoon hitting the cereal bowl. He walked over to the phone and stopped as if hesitant to make the call. It was four in the morning but it was an emergency and he would  
understand so he grabbed the phone off the charger and dialed.  
  
The phone rang a good six or seven times before someone answered. A tired  
voice that resembled someone old came on the other end.  
  
"......H.e.l.l.o..."  
  
"Otacon.. It's me."  
  
".. S.n.a.k.e... why are you calling? It's four in the morning for pete's  
sake." The voice started to wake up.  
  
"I'm having trouble Otacon... I can't ask.. I just can't do it..."  
  
"Hmm?" first confused, " Oh.. trouble with that again eh? What makes you  
think I know anything about that?"  
  
"There isn't anyone else to talk too" Snake groaned...  
  
"Why don't you just ask when it's least expected?"  
  
"Hmm I dunno. I'll try something... I've been delaying it for over a week  
and the longer I don't ask the more it get's to me"  
  
"Just go for it... Look Snake.. I'm gonna catch some shuteye ok? I'll talk  
to ya later"  
  
"Alright man.. Bye.."  
  
He clicked off the phone and his arms fell to his sides. What would he do?  
How would he make it a suprise? He wanted to make it big......Something unexpected..about time when five thirty rolled around he had come up with  
the the greatest idea.  
  
He decided to make the coffee for Meryl so she wouldn't be suspicious of  
him being up so early. He was lounging on the couch when he heard the  
shower go in the other room which was the signal to her awakening.  
  
She finally came out wearing her ol tank top and green fatigue pants she always wore for missions. In her hand she carried her own personal gear but today instead it was her personal VR gear. Snake of course was ready to go  
at moments notice with his stuff piled by the door.  
  
"Ahh.. Coffee." She smelled the aroma of fresh folger's lingering around  
the living room.  
  
She fixed her up a cup to go and was on her way out the door with Snake giving him a hug as he followed in behind her. They walked down the stairs and out the main room once again to the streets and a few blocks down to the shop. Snake kept figiting with something in his pocket and biting his lips thinking, but once again decided to wait. Meryl held his other hand  
tight clasped with hers.  
  
Through the shop and up the elevator they arrived. They went to the fifth floor for the VR missions. It was once just one machine until more and more employees gathered and more training machines were used. They also had an outside training obstacle course as well which was now set up for paintball the real experience. Otacon of course wasn't satisfied with it and urged people to his VR. Snake couldn't hurt his feelings and put his long used  
offer to the side.  
  
Snake and Meryls booth's were side by side. Each a padded chair you sat in  
with a helmet and other necessities needed.  
  
He walked past Otacon and gave him a wink which was returned by Otacon as  
well.  
  
They all chatted around making small talk until the VR missions were loaded. Meryl and Dave took their spots in their VR missions and began the  
training.  
  
Everything went black. It was scary using the VR missions. All of a sudden  
they were loaded into a small guard infested invoronment. All the VR  
missions parts peiced together and the mission's objectives appeared.  
  
"Elimination"  
  
Eliminate 4 guards in 3 minutes.  
  
The message disappeared and the mission began. Snake found himself at the Big Shell agian inside strut C. He came through the entrance coming from  
stut A. He crept into the room and ducked behind the row of plants. He  
moved over to the men's bathroom first and peeked around the corner. He  
found nothing and nothing was in the stalls so he moved to the womens bathroom. He crept over and spotted a guard in the mirror moving towards the women's bathroom exit. He moved back against the wall and choked out  
the guard when he attempted patrolling out.  
  
He moved down the long hallway and met the corner. A guard was patrolling the hallway next to the other entrance. He was only equipped with the USP w/o the silencer so he needed to take him out without making any noise. As  
soon as the guard moved towards the door Snake rounded the corner and  
chocked him out as well.  
  
He moved over to the entrance and crouched down. He peeked inside and saw nothing so he kept low and moved past the counter to the swinging doors. As  
he expected a guard was patrolling around the other area around that  
entrance.  
  
He moved out and shot the guard square in the head knocking his brain's across the wall. The guard stretched his hand out and fell to his face with a sickining thud. Mission Complete. The VR mission disappeared just as it  
came together.  
  
The stats arose up in the window comparing his in the top three.  
  
Snake took his helmet off and walked over to Otacon.  
  
"Okay.. Now's the time.."  
  
"Alrighty then...." Otacon went typing away.  
  
Mei Ling made all the other worker's move to somewhere else for the time being. She shooed them all into the elevator and told them to come back in  
thirty minutes and to just take a short break.  
  
Meryl was just finishing her bomb disposal mission. She entered next onto  
the Vr screen and loaded up the next mission.  
  
A sneaking mission appeared. The mission objectives saying this:  
  
Sneaking-No Weapon  
  
Do Not Get Spotted or Mission Failure.  
  
It was an easier mission with only two guards. The VR world peiced itself  
together in front of her. She easily got past one of the guards and the  
second. She reached the blue mark for a success. Mission Complete.  
  
She stood there for a minute and the guards dissappeared as so the blue marking. She waited for a moment and a small platform only an inch or so  
wide rose up from the ground with a button. She pressed the button and everything fell apart. the VR mission disappeared leaving her standing on nothingness. She sat for a moment hearing something try to load. Then all  
of a sudden large magnificant words appeared out in front of her which  
said.  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
She jerked the helmet off and rose out of the VR seat. She spun around to  
see everyone gone except for Snake knelt down.  
  
He held out his hands revealing a fine crafted magnificant diamond ring. A tear formed in Meryl's eyes and she spoke out to Snake the best she could.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
He rose up from the ground slipping the ring onto her finger which was a perfect fit. Dave's eyes were as compassionate as she has ever seen them. They held each other for a moment closely locking lips. When they were done Meryl was so happy she was still crying. Seeing Meryl so happy made a tear form in Snake's eyes as well. Which was the first time she had ever seen  
him shed a tear ever.  
  
Otacon peeked out from the corner at the end of a nearby booth. Being  
jerked back by Mei Ling now reprimanding him for his rudeness.  
  
"It's okay Mei Ling." Snake said still gazing into Meryl's eyes.  
  
They both edged out quietly from the corner as if they were spying the entire time. Which wouldn't of been doubtful. Mei Ling was biting her lip  
holding her hands together tightly, Otacon was the same.  
  
Snake and Meryl both walked out of the booth's and towards Otacon and Mei  
Ling which erupted into all out excitement.  
  
"YAY!" Mei Ling jumped up and down hugging Meryl. They both started on  
their excitement jumping up and down.  
  
"You did it man!" Otacon shook Snakes hand and congradulated him.  
  
A good life was in for Snake and Meryl.. But a wedding and what not had to  
be planned.. What will become of the couple now that they will be much  
closer??next in CH6! 


	6. MGS CH6

Death Rising  
  
CH6 of Fanfic Series  
  
written by Gray Fox  
  
A guard loomed out patroling the corner. He carried a Russian AKs-74u assault rifle that was slung over his shoulder. It was getting dark and it was getting very late. The sun could not be seen in the horizon but he couldn't think about that at a time like this. He started his way back to the checkpoint by the road when he noticed something moving. The guard turned around and readied his gun which was already off the saftey. His finger was just edging the trigger waiting for an excuse to shoot.  
  
All the guard could see was dark, pitch dark. He wasn't sure if it was his head playing games on him or if something was really out there. He decided to move forward a bit to scope things out ahead. He didn't have anything else to do and he had been patrolling for what seemed like hours so had nothing to lose. He crept back up to his previous spot and then noticed it again. A suiloetted black figure just ran from one building to the next over to his right. Then all of a sudden the bush's rattled to his left where he thought he saw another figure. The guard reached for the radio to get some back up.  
  
"I need some backup... Hello?"  
  
The guard looked down the dirt road for other guards seeing something just disappear into thin air. He tried again.  
  
"Is anyone there? I need some help here."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"FREEZE!" a gruff voice came from behind.  
  
The guard instantly threw his hands up in the air and felt himself just disappear into his surroundings.  
  
The VR Hold Up Mission was completed and the stats were shown to Snake. He's kept himself tactically in shape as usual scoring top three.  
  
Snake removed the VR helmet from himself and whiped his eyes. VR tended to mess with his eyes after doing it for long periods of time.  
  
Meryl was waiting on him to finish up his last mission before they left. They have been happily married for a week now and have yet to decide on where to go for a honeymoon. They now moved out of their apartment and moved into a nice cozy house past the Philanthropy warehouse three blocks. It was nice quiet neighborhood. They owned a sleek black SUV that was used for whenever it was needed.  
  
Snake and Meryl left together and headed home. They both walked down the sidewalk side by side holding hands talking about the days events. Meryl had done weapon training and a mission simulation Otacon made himself, and Snake had done his hold up missions and elimination missions for the day.  
  
They finally made it to their house which had nice landscaping and was neatly kept. They hadn't had much problems with money considering they got a bulk of it from Philanthropy. They had a two story house and of course had plenty of room. You first walked into the living room and then their were stairs and a door to the right which led into the dining room. The kitchen was found straight ahead and up the stairs were three bedrooms and two bathrooms.  
  
They both of course made themselves at home and laid back for the rest of the day. Shopping has already been done and the house was clean as well.  
  
Snake just propped himself lazily on the couch and flipped on the tune. Meryl came walking down the stairs and gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Are you forgetting something?? Hmm dear?" She gestured Snake to come.  
  
Snake rose up and went to give her a hug over by the stairs. Just as he was leaning forward she slung the door open and pointed outside.  
  
"You forgot to mow the lawn.."  
  
Snake grunted and started out the door when Meryl caught him. She leaned up to give him their daily kiss.  
  
"Ok now you can mow the lawn." She grinned.  
  
Snake half smiled back and finished off their little front yard which took him only five measily minutes. He went back in and found Meryl in his usual spot on the couch. He went over and pointed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I already finished the kitchen this morning."  
  
His arms fell to his sides and he slumped beside her.  
  
"We need to figure out what we're gonna do for this honeymoon." Dave looked over snatching the remote out of her hands to flip the channel elseware.  
  
"How about going too..." Her mind went blank. "how about... Hawaii? or down to Florida?"  
  
Neither one had any idea on where to go. They just didn't click yet. They decided to put it aside for now and think about it. It was getting late anyway so they both readied for bed.  
  
Both fell sound asleep together close and snugg. They would figure out something before too long.  
  
Meryl and Snake left later than planned that morning. The alarm clock didn't go off and neither one had their stuff ready to go. She hopped in the driver's seat of their black Yukon and waited for Snake. He came out of the front door and then ran back in getting his bag. He hopped in and off they went.  
  
They pulled into the shop's parking lot at about eleven. Both went in and rushed to the elevator. They moved up to the fifth floor. The elevator doors slowly opened up. The room was pitch black and some rustling could be heard. Snake went to flip on the light switches by the door.  
  
"SUPRISE!"  
  
Otacon, Mei Ling and the rest of the employees were cheering. Of course Snake had to go along and spoil it with his gruff stern attitude.  
  
"Suprise for what?"  
  
"Were sending you two on a honeymoon. We paid for it and what not so don't worry. You have been talking about going somewhere tropical for ages and the name Hawaii sprung up so many times soooooooooo... We set you two up for a honeymoon there."  
  
Snake shook hands with Otacon and Meryl kissed Hal on the cheek. She had been suggesting that idea to Snake for forever but Dave of course was stubborn. They stayed and celebrated with everyone that day and would be leaving in several days to go out to Hawaii. Snake couldn't thank Otacon enough but hey.. That's what freinds are for right?  
  
Several days later Snake and Meryl said their goodbye's to the crew and head out once again to Hawaii. Otacon had connections with Max down there and had him set everything up. They were to spend a week there together with free everything. Otacon waved them on their way out and they set off.  
  
A week alone together both thought. No interuptions, No Vr Missions, No Stress for a week. Meryl was already plotting what they would do when they got there but there was just to much opportunity. Snake fell asleep holding Meryl's hand on the airplane. There was no way she could sleep anyway so she stayed awake and ended up watching a movie.  
  
She shook Dave awake when they got there and off they went. Otacon had given them directions on where they would be staying which was a little private house that Max had set up extra for them..  
  
They went inside and wandered around the house for a bit. It had the tropical setting to it with all the old tropical and tiki items everywhere. They set their stuff down in the master bedroom and in came Max.  
  
"Nice to see you again. Maybe this time it will be a happier stay."  
  
"Yeah.. So what's in store for us?"  
  
"Well.. here's a nice checklist of all the things we have available. It's about two pages long as you can see but I'd rather you limit yourself to about twenty or less. I'll leave it with you and you can decide on what you want to do and my cell phone number is there at the bottom of the page. Have Fun!" Max waved himself out and moved about his buisness.  
  
Meryl went to work instantly. There was so much that could be done and so little time like surfing, massage's, snorkling, dining at the finest restraunts.  
  
They both started off on their check list discussing and arguing about everything that they wanted to do. It would be a fun week for the two of them together.  
  
They were both happily married and lived in a nice house. I wonder how their honeymoon will turn out? Lol I hope you people are enjoying this.. Please Post 


	7. MGS CH7

Chapter 7 of MGS Fanfiction  
Return to the Origin  
written by Gray Fox  
  
Snake woke up unexpectedly earlier than usual. Meryl moved her arm away from Dave and turned over still soundly sleeping. He heard a faint ring from the other room. The ringing continued for awhile until it came to a complete silence.  
  
Dave just flopped down and tried to go back to sleep. The honeymoon had been a blast and the loving couple has been able to finally relax from work for once in years. Those sleepy eyes slowy shut back going back to sleep.  
  
The consistant ringing began again. Snake snapped straight up and forced himself towards the annoyance. He found it to come from the kitchen and stomped grumpily towards it.  
  
David quickly picked up the phone with a snap.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"WOAH! Snake Calm Down.. This is Otacon."  
  
"This better be urgent Otacon! This is my honeymoon you know", Snake spat.  
  
"Snake we have an urgent problem. I've finally cracked that disk and that you got from The Big Shell. It seems as though the patriots are more than just leaders of the United States. Their leaders of the world and the twelve members have origins from the larger countries like Russia, China, Japan..."  
  
"I GET the message! Just tell me straight facts here"  
  
"Fine fine... We're finding about a new Metal Gear project that will change the world. It seems that the Big Shell was nothing more than a distraction to build a new type of metal gear. This one seems more of a threat than anything we have faced before Snake!"  
  
"Go on.." Dave now suddenly interested propping himself on the counter.  
  
"Snake..We have located their whereabouts through the diskette. Their located in a hostile jungle base in southern Asia. Now the only way to avoid detection is through a HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) parachute jump. You'll have to jump at 30,000 feet and freefall about two minutes until you reach 2000 feet and open your canopy..."  
  
"I never said I would accept this mission. You have to remember I'm smack dab in the middle of my damn honeymoon."  
  
"But your the only one that can and you have too. Our trackings on Liquids Ray have lead us to the same spot as the diskette has shown us..."  
  
"Liquid!!" Snake spat almost immediately "So..They didn't give him a bogus location. I guess he was right after all about knowing their whereabouts."  
  
"Yeah it seems so.. Anyway we need you to check it out. You'll have two mission objectives: First infiltrate the hostile jungle area, and secondly we need you to find out about this new Metal Gear and eliminate the threat. We're not exactly sure on the whereabouts of the base and it's only tactically smart to drop you on the outskirts of the area which is around five to ten miles away. You'll only be equipped with a knife because your gonna want to use speed as your ally."  
  
"Hate to break it too you but remember that I'm not a big fan of blades."  
  
"Would you rather to go in a terrorist infested jungle empty handed?" Otacon sounding almost aggrivated with Snake's smart remark.  
  
"... When do we leave to go on thing?"  
  
"Immediately! I also hate to break it to you but there is no 'we', you'll be going in alone. No Meryl on this one Dave."  
  
"What about the equipment? Where exactly do I come up with my camo at a time like this?"  
  
Snake was broken up on having to leave on his own honeymoon. Otacon wouldn't have called him unless it was important and personal like this mission. It was understood what had to be done. He had his objectives but he also had his own. Which was to finish off his brother Liquid for all the pain and misery he had caused.  
  
"You'll get your equipment on the plane there. I advise you use your little remaining time with Meryl and explain what's happening."  
  
"Okay man.. Just have me a ride to where ever I need to be."  
  
"Max will take you to our private airfield about five miles from there. You'll load on a B-52 bomber and it will transport you to your objective. Snake.. Good Luck."  
  
He hung up the phone with a deep sigh. How would Meryl take the news that Snake would be dropped into somewhere in southern Asia and in the middle of some jungle alone?  
  
She walked into the room with a yawn scratching her head.  
  
"You got the coffee ready?" She yawned once more, "Whats the matter?"  
  
"I've got some news for you, and I'm not sure how your gonna take it."  
  
They both sat down and reviewed the conversation and the links to the situation. Somehow it seemed to good to be true for just two solid weeks of vacation.  
  
The doorbell rang and Max was urgently waiting for Snake to get going.  
  
He was hesitant to just leave Meryl behind but she nodded and kissed him goodbye. Max handed Snake a laptop with Otacon on the line and handed Meryl a phone with Mei Ling on the line further expaining the situation. Meryl would return back to Philanthropy to monitor Snake on the screens and through transmissions.  
  
Snake was in for a ride and was headed unexpectadley Back to the Origin. 


	8. MGS CH8

Stealth and Survival  
Chapter 8 of MGS fanfic Series  
written by Gray Fox  
  
The surrounding area was quiet except for the chatter of the birds and occasional rattle from a snake. The HALO jump had proven successful with the idea for a stealth entry, and Snake now hiding the parachute to keep any suspicion of his presence in the area from the enemy decided to ring in his status.  
  
He decided to turn down Otacon's offer for the codec for a stardard radio and earpiece. He didn't have to see a face to know what was being said and his eyes needed to be peeled for any movement of the enemy which could be anywhere.  
  
"This is Snake, Do you read me Otacon?"  
  
"Loud and clear Snake. Do you remember your mission objectives? First infiltrate the hostile jungle area, and secondly we need you to find out about this new Metal Gear and eliminate the threat."  
  
"And take care of Liquid.."  
  
"We can look into that situation after you have discovered the new Metal Gear and it's capabilities... But first you must reach the main base. We left you a map Snake and you will have to travel around five or six miles to get there."  
  
"Long way.. I'm glad I'm prepared for such a journey."  
  
"Snake you don't have to go directly to the main base. If you need food then take out an animal or a small guard patrol base and look for food. It will get cold at night so you will have to get shelter if needed. I beleive our satellite scans have read some caves in that area, but be careful Snake this isnt' a steel surrounded base anymore it's a jun.."  
  
"Otacon.. I know EXACTLY where I'm at okay? I think I know how to prepare myself for survival in the jungle."  
  
"Well Okay Snake.. Call if you need anything.. My frequency on this radio is same as before 141.85 and the other staff such as Mei Ling which is 141.96 and Meryl's 141.15 will be here for any information or help you might need. Good Luck!"  
  
A firearm was needed other than a knife. He wasn't hungry then but he knew he would later and it would be a nice asset if he even had a pistol to use. One of those smaller patrol bases nearby might have one and possibly a silencer. If there was no silencer found then he could make use of his surroundings and make one.  
  
Dave pulled out his map and looked through it. It still didn't mention where he was exactly but it did tell him where the base was and everything else. He decided to make his way to the nearest patrol base which was only about two hundred meters North from where he was there.  
  
"Why the hell did I get sent to a place where I don't even know where I am." He thought to himself while scouting the area throughout his bionoculars.  
  
The area seemed clear so it was clear for him to make some movement and see what he was equiped with. Which was a knife, bionoculars, a map, and a small personal first aid kit.  
  
"What am I a boyscout!?" He muttered to himself putting his small simple collection back into his pack.  
  
He turned around and scanned the area still not seeing anything. All was quiet which seemed a scary thought in his head. Usually there was an enemy sentry close by when he started out on a mission but this time it seemed all clear.  
  
Smudging mud and face paint all over himself and aquiring other means of camoflage Snake slowly headed out to the patrol base. He thought to himself that he could run there to save time but that would increase his noise and chances of being seen by an enemy sniper. Not to mention having to be wary of enemy patrol search groups and the dangerous wildlife around him.  
  
Dave had to keep himself well fed not only because it's smart fact of life and survival but he would be able to concentrate better without an empty stomach. He was surrounded by trees and natural wildlife of course. The birds were found wistling in the tree canopy and the swamps infested with snakes and alligators. Most of the ground was just patches of tall grass and fallen tree limbs.  
  
Snake had moved about a hundred feet through a small clearing when he heard quiet voices speaking in a foreign language.  
  
"Sounds like Russian." He thought to himself while looking for the source of the voices.  
  
He came up to a small drop off overlooking a small portion of the jungle. He hid himself in the tall grass and scanned carefully over the area. Just as he thought there were a small group of sentries positioned to view all 360 degrees of their sides. They moved right under the little drop off and were dressed in a russian camoflage and were equipped with AK-47 and a pistol the makarov which Snake noticed especially considering the troops from the Tanker incident were equipped with the same pistol.  
  
Snake knew exactly how to dispose of the guards even though it was a seemingly impossible situation. He quietly slipped back from his hiding spot and went on the move. They would have needed weapons as well as information and food if he was lucky.  
  
The russian guards had been patrolling the sector for nearly six hours. It was about midday and the sun still sat proudly in the sky beaming it's rays through the tree canopy. Bugs of all shapes and forms still buzzed around the area while monkies scattered through the trees playing. They were ready to take their noon break and head back to their base to grab something to eat and to sit around and joke about their superiors.  
  
The lead guard motioned the others to start making their way to their base. Each guard tapped on the other's shoulder to hand signal the information. The last guard nodded in agreement and they made their way still using their formation. It was quiet as could be other than the occasional snap of a twig from a boot and the slow rustling of the equipment and cloth's. They made their way through some thick trees and matted down brush from where they came through earlier. When they all passed the guard positioned on the right made his visual pass left to right until he noticed from the corner of his eye that there was no rear guard. He motioned the other's to halt immediately and to quickly discuss what the situation could be.  
  
They made their minds to search for the guard and they knew good and well that he had been captured quietly or killed and the job now was to find the enemy in the area and possibly the body of their comrade. More spaced out now the Russians backtracked throughout the heavy brush and wilderness.  
  
Nothing was found and one went to backtrack even further leaving the other two behind still searching the brush. When all seemed clear the lead guard heard his comrade slump to the ground crying in pain. He turned around and was instantly knocked out from what felt like a log. Snake had hung from a tree and shot the first landing on the second. Dave had acquired his beloved pistol and first cherished it like a five year old would a new Christmas toy. And was especially lucky to find it silenced which was usually a rare find.  
  
He held his little makarov closely and moved on to take the last guard. Dave had his hands covered with blood after killing off the first guard with his combat knife so he moved quickly to find the second guard and take him out.  
  
The guard had made its way back to the area where Snake first spotted them. He looked around and found absolutly nothing which meant to turn around and head back to his remaining comrads.  
  
The sentry was quickly suprised from behind by a knife to the throat and a strange accent of Russian.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Snake sternly said tightening down the blade on the guards neck.  
  
"Who are you!" spat the guard.  
  
"Tell me who the leader of your group is!" He slightly started the cut on the guard.  
  
"Gru! Gru Colonel!" The guard frantically paniced  
  
"Stop Lying! We all know he's dead!"  
  
"You Dog! How dare you talk of our leader like that!" The sentry started stuggling in a raging panic.  
  
The fighting guard was almost to much for Snake to control and almost escaped his grasp until he made his slit on the neck. Blood spray from the artery peppered the surrounding tree's and grass. Dave hid the body the best he could and took off once again.  
  
Somehow these Russian terrorist weren't aware of what happened to Sergei or Olga. Maybe it was a stray group that stayed behind and didn't know of Sergei's outcome from his mission in America. All this and More in Chapter 9 Eat or Be Eaten! 


	9. MGS CH9

Eat or Be Eaten  
Chapter 9 of MGS fanfic  
written by Gray Fox  
  
Hidden up in the green bushy treelimbs Snake watched over one of the smaller enemy bases. It consisted of a nice clean cut area with several well built cabin's and enemy defence posts laid out on the outskirts. There was little no no activity from what it seemed like inside but there could be several dozen sentries for all Dave knew. He couldn't go on a one man assault with his little used makarov of course.  
  
"That makarov did get me through those guards a bit back. Hmmm."  
  
He needed a new gun it was as simple as that. The makarov did help him but it just wasn't all of what Snake needed which was a better gun. David spotted an armory on the other side of the distant base so he would just make his way through there.  
  
The legend slipped down the tree and slowly but quietly crawled to one of the defense posts. The sandbags rounded completly around the guard which had a mounted 30. cal machine gun slowly scanning the area. The pistol took aim and fired a nice clean headshot. Snake quickly moved over and propped the guard up so it wouldn't raise suspicion. He saw nothing except for a couple of distant patrolling guards but he hadn't gotten there yet.  
  
Snake pressed his back to the wall and came underneath one of the dirty windows. He leaned up and peered the bottom of it seeing bunkers and little closets to put any belongings in. One of the sentries was taking a nap covered up in a raddy brown bedsheet and nestled his head on a small feather deprived pillow. Dave saw nothing of interest in there so he moved on to the corner and peeked around.  
  
A guard was casually walking in his direction. Snake quickly withdrew to the side and tried to think up of possible cover. There was none! He noticed looking around. Now the footsteps of the guard could be heard creeping towards him. Dave would just have to do things the old fashion way so he readied his knife. The guard walked past him then looked over when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and was quickly caught in a headlock. Snake squeezed the knife deep into his throat before the he even had a chance to plead or say anything. Blood ran gushing down the guards chest and over Dave's hands. The knife was withdrawn and the guard was put by the house side still rushing some blood.  
  
Snake whiped the blood off the knife and his hands on the guards sleeve and ran off to the next building. He saw by the sign's on the building that it must be the cafeteria which had a few guards sitting at a table quietly eating their food and thick steam rolling out of the kitchen from the cooking. David's stomach growled for the hot meal but he would have to suffer it and leave it behind. So once again he moved on.  
  
Solid was finally at the armory. The base only consisted of five small cabin's each with a sign showing what it was for and it was obvious that this was the armory. David found no windows where he was at so he moved to the back of the cabin which faced another defence post opposite of the one Snake took out earlier.  
  
He crept along the backend of the cabin keeping an eye on the defense post. Just by his luck the guard decided to look back square at him.  
  
Guard, "What the Hell!"  
  
He instantly grabbed his gun and swung it around pointing dead at Snake. Dave's reflex's were just way to fast for the guard and he popped three rounds into the sentry's chest bringing him slumping to the ground in pain. Snake had to get a move on so he jumped up and saw one keeper in the armory with guns lining the walls and wooden crates littering the floors.  
  
Jackpot! Dave had to get the hell out of there before anyone notice's any of the three guards taken out which had problably been to late. He shot through the window killing off the manager and quietly raised the frame up so he could squeeze inside.  
  
He had to take his choice. Snake grabbed what he knew best a Colt 1911 .45 handgun and a nice M-16 assault rifle. Both weapons came right brand spanking new out of the box. His web gear was deprived of any pockets for this so he had taken some of them out of some crates and crammed them with pistol clips and rifle magazines. Dave lined his pockets because he had no idea when he would be able to refill again.  
  
Solid Snake now stood tall decked out. A rifle, a pistol, and loads of ammo at his disposal. David needed somewhere other than his belt to put his knife so the sheath was set on the webgear harness over on his left shoulder. Snake felt like his was missing something. A silencer! He rummaged through the crates and found none so a quick search behind the wooden desk might prove successful. It was! Just by luck the manager kept a colt and several other handguns in the desk with silencers on them. Snake felt picky so he took the silencer off of the used colt in the drawer and attatched it to his new one.  
  
David brought out his map and drew a line from his starting drop point to the enemy base. A siren went off and he peered out of one of the front windows. Guards came busting out of the buidings running all over the place. Snake noticed a handful running right to the armory to do a check.  
  
They had been brought into panic. As soon as one of the guards had finished eating he went to walk around the base when he noticed another one of his comrads dead. He yelled up to the sentry on the defensive post and got no response. The sentry ran up there only to find another one of his comrads fallen so he ran to hit the alarm. All of the guards came running out with weapons ready and recieved the news about the killings. A search had to be done to secure the area and dogs were let loose. Six of the guards went to run check on the armory and busted through the front door finding busted glass, the crates undone and a dead manager.  
  
Snake dove through the window and rolled across the ground. He looks up to find several guards checking the fallen defensive post and looking up to see him. Gunfire rang out. Snake sprayed the three guards down and took off running to the jungle. He thought he was home free until he heard dogs barking and the gunshots of their owners. The bullets ran carelessly at Snake bouncing off trees and kicking up dirt. Smaller bushes got shot down and most of all of the greens had been covered in dirt and filled with bullet holes. Tracers flew past Snakes head as he ran out deeper into the jungle. Sentries and Dogs were right on his tail and still shot around him.  
  
Dave noted to himself if he stopped it would give them a clearer target and the dogs would just maul on him. Every so five seconds he turned around to exchange fire with the terrorist. Snake took out some of the braver dogs and the guards before they got a chance to duck for cover. But no matter how many went down they kept coming and seemed to have one replace the fallen. Snake's adrenaline might be pumped but he still had all that gear bogging him down.  
  
"Damnit!"Snake yelled out in his rage.  
  
He recieved a call and took it when he hid behind a tree which got shot up within seconds.  
  
(gunfire)"WHAT" Dave yelled out into the speaker while returning fire.  
  
"SNAKE! WE HAVE FOUND GOOD COVER FOR YOU" Otacon screamed over the background noise.  
  
Snake couldn't sit there for long. He had a cliff face now to his left when facing the guards and a cliff drop off to his right. The dogs had been taken care of as far as Snake could see but about six or so guards still spread out shooting up the area. Grenades were now crudely thrown past Snake which had him duck down. The blast was rough, dirt and debris came raining down over David.  
  
"SNAKE! IF YOU GO BACK A BIT FURTHER YOU CAN HAVE BETTER COVER!"  
  
Snake waited for a moment for a few of the gunners to reload. Once the gunfire had died a bit then he ran off finding a nice setup of fallen rocks from the cliffs with a blanket of moss over them. Snake swung himself over the rocks which were about five feet high or so. They made a nice U which was perfect. Snake dropped his webgear and laid out a couple of magazines on the rocks for a faster reload. He was lighter now without the gear on and had everything set out in front of him about the time the guards came too.  
  
The attack party found themselves with little to no cover considering the gunshots and grenade blasts. Snake leveled the guards to the ground and shot up any of the survivors. It was over for now but other parties would surely come searching in the direction of the gunfire. He had to find out his position before he ever went any further but he had no idea where he blindly ran too.  
  
"Otacon..This is Snake. What is my position? Where am I?"  
  
"Yeah you're in sector G,12. You've got about another three or so more miles to the main base but I would recommend you find some place warm to stay for the night before you decide to go any further. Look on your map for a good area to lay down in. I godda situation I godda handle here Snake so I'll let Meryl take my spot for a bit, okay?"  
  
"That's fine with me. Put her on."  
  
"Snake are you okay?" That voice came that just soothed Snake's nerves.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just moving to a place where I can lay down for a couple of hours. It's already dark here."  
  
"Well I want you to be extremely careful Snake and I know you will. I just want you to know I love you when your out there alone on the field."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"Otacon has a situation he's having problems with. We've kept a close watch on the main base with the satellite and it seems there is some major activity"  
  
"Need to Know Basis? You know I don't like that.. Tell me about this activity."  
  
"Well image's show a huge mechanical object being moved down beneath the base. I imagine it's an underground level. So we have no idea what is going on underneath there. As far as Liquid we have not seen any activity of the ray but the last reading did come very close to that area. According to Mei Ling somehow the tracking device has shut off, maybe from a battery or whatever."  
  
"Liquid, I wonder what he's up to and I wonder what is happening in that base."  
  
"Well Dave that's your job to find that out for us. Well I'd better go I've got another call coming in. Love you."  
  
Snake let off the radio knowing that even so far away Meryl was right there with him in his heart. He moved to an area with deep brush and tall grass. He prepared the area for any visitors and laid down for a couple of hours.  
  
What route does Snake take to the main base? Next in Chapter 10 Eat or Die! 


	10. MGS CH10

Eat or Die!  
Chapter 10 of MGS fanfic  
written by Gray Fox  
  
He rose out of the matted down grass surrounded by concealing brush. Dave's equipment layed in a neat pile underneath a bush but his pistol always at his side. He felt pretty hungry now and he would have to hunt down some food or die. Before Snake would do that he needed to carefully plot his course for the day. Normally it wouldn't take very long to go just five miles but this was under extreme circumstances, but this time Snake was gonna get to that base no matter what obstacle crossed his path.  
  
He bucked in his webgear and had his M-16 readied for anything. Wherever Dave looked the tip of that gun was pointed which allows for a quicker reaction speed. Snake pulled himself out of the heavy brush and started his course.  
  
Solid went further on scaling the cliff and pressing on and finally ate a fish somewhat cooked after he caught it using a crudely built wooden spear. Dave's muscles were aching all over his body and he needed rest so he sat down beside a tree in a clear area. Smaller trees and plants were lit up by the shining rays of sunlight. A cool breeze along with a drink of water freshened his spirit and his energy up.  
  
Snakes mark on the map was close to the base. Dave only had a mile to get there.  
  
Solid Snake came to a nice flat area of land and noticed a single guard patrolling by himself. He need as much info as he could get because he was way deprived of useful information about the situation. Snake pressed his back to a tree and planned to catch the guard on his way back. Just as he suspected the guard carelessly walked past him.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
The guard just simply turned around to face Snake. Something was definately up. Why would one just turn around after a gun to the back? The guard slowly brought his hands up in defeat and made a waving gesture. Sentries popped all around Snake. Some swung down from trees, some jumped out of bush's, and other's came out around tree's. A good nine guards or so had their AK's pointed at Snake. He still had his gun pointed now at the sentries head, but brought it down slowly and dropped it to the ground.  
  
Amazingly enough Snakes captive guard spoke English.  
  
"We've been expecting you. You don't actually think you can walk in here and take out a base like that do you? Why are you here!"  
  
Snake thought, "Their leaders must not be aware of me or have told their army about me."  
  
"Lay on the ground! Hands on head!" The sentry yelled out kicking Snake.  
  
Out of anger the guards went off on Snake and beat him ruthlessly to the ground broken like a wooden puppet. Dave rose from the ground as quick as he could concealing his dropped colt. He pistol whipped on guard and shot two other but was quickly taken down.  
  
"SNAKE!" Otacon yelled out listening to the speakers. He heard Snake get beat to the ground and then him retaliate but gunshots rang out and then silence.  
  
"This this can't be happening! I want some satellite images A.S.A.P on his last coordinates!"  
  
Meryl came in from her break and saw the employees running around in a panic. A few had tears in their eyes and others were tough and continued to do their jobs. She noticed Otacon with his back to her slumped in a chair with his hands on his face.  
  
"Otacon!..... What's wrong?"  
  
"Meryl...(sniff).." He played the radio recordings over Snake's last moments.  
  
As soon as it began her lips began to quiver in fear. Tears streamed from her eyes as she looked at her wedding ring listening to this horrible recording.  
  
Mei Ling came to Meryl's side and held her.  
  
"Is he really?" She asked not believing what she heard.  
  
"Here is the satellite photographs... I'm sorry Meryl but he was outnumbered. There was nothing he could do and there was nothing we could do." Mei Ling had no other way to put her words.  
  
Snake was dead according to the radio transmissions and the satellite images of the scene. David was shot multiple times bringing him thudding to the ground.  
  
Snake is Dead.. Maybe.. But who would take his place? Would they just let his body lay in the jungle? All in the Next Chapter 11! and don't be disappointed! trust me :D 


	11. MGS CH11

Hunt or Be Hunted  
Chapter 11 of MGS fanfiction  
written by FoxTrooth  
  
All was thrown into deep sorrow and then again great caos. Philanthropy was a stir of busy ants now. The Legendary Snake.... Dead.. this time not rumored or false. It had actually happened. Meryl had been comforted and kept company by Mei Ling. Things were hard to believe at this point and nobody knew exactly what to do. Otacon held strong and ordered the shop in the right direction.  
  
The shop continued on and things started to calm down. Meryl had started to calm her nerves on Dave but held some hope that he might return by some freak chance. Mei knew it was only a wish that he would return but she still stayed by her side.  
  
6 months later  
  
Awakened by a ray of sunlight that glistened brightly through the cracks in the wooden door he arised. The chamber was filled of straw, manure, and flies but the strong humid heat intesified it all. The gunshot wounds needed to be treated before he got badly infected and all of the clothing was stripped from his body except for his ragged pants. He had strips of cuts all across his body from where they brutally beat him.  
  
He thought about his escape and how he would get himself better before he could have a condition to do such a thing. Snake sat up against the rough bark of the wooden walls. Nothing seemed broken but the blood loss and bruised body was enough to slow him down.  
  
Dave wondered to himself how long he had been held captive for he had not held on to time itself. He thought about his wife Meryl and his memories he had with her and for all Snake knew he would die here in this stall in the middle of nowhere. There would be no one to bust him out of a cell like the time in shadow moses and he knew nobody would be coming to help.  
  
Snake broke off some of the wood which made a nice splintery stake and crawled to the door. He sat beside it waiting for anyone to come through. Dave would go down fighting before he ever gave up. Hours went by and Snake's stomach cramped badly to feel as though he hadn't eaten in a week.  
  
Dave's eye's began to slowly shut to sleep until a slot in the door quickly opened. A wooden plate was chunked in the cell dumping half of it's contents onto the dirty straw. It could be poisened but his stomach ached for something, anything to eat. Snake quickly dragged himself over and ate all of the contents even those that were dumped. It was like runny oatmeal with tiny chunks of raw meat but he didn't complain. An escape plan was still needed.  
  
He had no way or means of communication. Snake's radio was disposed of and his equipment was scrapped. Somehow it felt that a view to the outside would help alot. He started wearing away at the cracks in the wooden walls exposing more of the base and as time went on Snake had worn off all the dried mud in the spacing. It seemed to be a small village area maybe smaller than the one he first encountered, and this one had very few guards and a very awful security. There was no dirt it was all staw and mud. If there was mud then the ground would be obviously soft. He took his stake and began to dig into one of the back corners. Deeper and wider the hole got and soon almost reached the other side.  
  
Every so often he had to cover up the hole with straw whenever a guard approached. They did daily inspection looking through a small slit in the door. Snake had shortly planned his escape that night. He'd crawl out of this shit hole and get the hell out of there, and Dave planned to get in the jungle and use his instincts to find his way to the base.  
  
Nightfall came. It was time to get a move on. His body couldn't take to much but he had to try. Another quick look though his slots confirmed it was safe. Snake removed the straw from the hole and squirmed through almost getting stuck in such a small hole. Fresh air filled his deprived lungs but he couldn't sit around all night. Snake ran to the edge of the outpost and to the barbwire fence. As carefully and quietly as he could he made his way over the coils of barbwire topping the fence.  
  
He ran deep into the dark jungle as far away as he could. Snake still had that map image inprinted into his mind. It was just instict to remember such things but Snake didn't even know where he was. Judging from his last location and the nearest post the base still lay north, which he judged using the ray's of sunlight through the cabin cracks in the day. He made some of his way north and climbed up a nice thick tree.  
  
The next day he would have to use his Snake skill's to really survive without the help of even a knife or cloth's for that matter. Our Snake lay in a tree half naked, starved, and weaponless. He escaped one threat but they might be looking for him. Next in the Chapter 12 fanfiction Battle of the Instincts! 


	12. MGS CH12

Battle of the Instincts!  
Chapter 12 of MGS Fanfiction  
Written by FoxTrooth  
  
[COLOR=red]Snake woke from his shortly lived nap from the sounds of enemy Luietenants yelling order's to their units. He quickly looked down from his tree and then noticed off in the distance several search parties in a neat formation searching through the area. Dave quickly dropped quietly out of the tree and ran off deep within the cover of the wild.  
  
The high alarm went off after a low ranking sentry noticed the man vanished from the cell and a mud hole crudely dug in the corner. Instantly several search parties were scrambled together and distant barks and howls from the hounds could be well heard even through the thick jungle. Sentries took off into the wilderness after the escapee following any trail they could find. The escape was an outrage and humiliating to the Post's Leiutenant which called for anything and everything for the search. He would make sure there would be no escaping this time and he would take the privlage to use the final bullet to confim it.  
  
Sentries followed the trail somewhat north of their post. Freshly cocked Ak's readied for any threat or movement that might pop up out of nowhere. Parties neatly combed over the jungle area looking high and low for the escapee. The formed a W in their formation making sure to watch each other's back. Soon they came up to a single tree and the dogs stopped their tracks at the tree's trunk.  
  
The Russian Lt. spoke out in frustration, [I]"He's up there somewhere FIRE!"[/I]  
  
Bullets rang up the tree instantly ripping branchs and bark clean off. Birds scattered from their homes and much of the other wildlife was in a major commotion. After hundreds of bullets had been fired ripping the once beautiful tree to a bald stake in the ground. Tattered leaves still rained down on the area and the sentries lungs were filled from the tree's dust they had created.  
  
Soon after it was all cleared the guards turned to face the leader in question. He was left speechless and humilated once more.  
  
[I]"Keep Searching!"[/I] He rang out trying to break the stare.  
  
The guards stood silent as if they were deaf to all he said. A nice ball rolled it's way into the mass of sentries. It rolled neatly into the demolished tree and it's handle flew off from the side.  
  
[I]"GRENADE!"[/I] Guards screemed out in panic.  
  
The mass departed as the grenade exploded taking some of the lifes of the sentries that couldn't get away fast enough. The remaining snapped looks around the area which now lay in anouther cloud of dust and tree matter.  
  
A confused guard now stood back as an actor. His captured cloth's and equipment gave him a free opportunity to quietly roll a grenade into the crowd.  
  
The sentry yelled out, [I] "THERE HE IS!" [/I] Pointing at a dark figure in the shadows.  
  
The rest rang out in gunfire only to find that the figure still stood up when fired upon. In confusment the Leuitenant turned around to find the yelling sentry gone and the bodies of some of his comrades lay dead.  
  
Snakes plan worked great the grenade, the dead guard hung up in the trees, and even took some guards on his leave. Dave now made his way circling the guards. A handful still stood around in confusment some shooting blindly into the wilderness, some checking comrades, and others getting reprimanded by their leader. Confusion and fear had to be by far his greatest weapon so far.  
  
Snake now tore a peice of his dark green undershirt off to make a bandana. Mud was smeared all over his face and neck. His captured clothing now covered in mud and surrounding greens. Snake practically disappeared into his surroundings. He continued to make a big circle around the guards and up a ledge that overlooked the area.  
  
The battle zone now lay in confusion. All of the surrounding wildlife was now homeless and quiet. The area was a flattened out area with a twenty foot ledge on the right overlooking the wild. The ledge kinda bowed over a bit and the sides were packed with moss and various greens. Tree roots could be seen growing out from the sides of the ledge deprived of land. The ground consisted of some mud puddles and neat patch's of tall grass. Brush was also peppered among the battered surroundings. The once beautiful tree now lay as a telephone pole and it's branch's now lain ripped across the ground around it. A thin layer of dust, bark, and tattered leaves coated the ground.  
  
Snake rose up over the ledge and took quick percise aim. He fired off one shot to the leaders head and then quickly melted into the wilderness once more. The leader fell stiffly forward on his blown face. His brains and matter now laided spattered on the ground and on guards. Sentries raised in panic as their leader was gone and they were thrown into a deeper confusion. A grenade, some sudden deaths, leader killed. The dogs were long since gone back to their homes.  
  
Three sentries now stood back to back makine a triangle. Guns were readied for any movement.  
  
Soon out from the shadows of the tree canopies a spiked log flew from a rope into the guards. One now stuck to the spikes which were stabbed deep over the body. The other two had been knocked over to the side, one of the sentries had a broken arm from the impact and the other just lay cut wide open from some of the spikes.  
  
[I]"Easy targets now,"[/I] Snake thought quietly to himself.  
  
Dave took aim at the guard with a broken arm and rang off several shots. The guard now laid stiff. The other crawled for his life to his gun. The sentry weakily made his way over to his AK leaving a trail of smeared blood. He held up his rifle the best he could and fired into the ledge. A dark shadow now loomed over him. He quickly turned over to look back to see a mud man holding a blade.  
  
[I]"Please No!"[/I] The sentry begged helplessly.  
  
Snake stabbed several times deep into the guards throat. Blood now bubbled out from his neck and formed a dirty pool onto the ground.  
  
Snake looked around quickly to find nobody was left and everyone laid dead. Dave now restocked his inventory the best he could and took the only radio and earpiece off of the leutinant which was now crusted with a dry layer of blood. Dave looked upon the radio with deep thought. Would they even take the signal? Could I even send a transmission!  
  
He switched his radio on and turned it to it's proper frequency.  
  
[I]"This Is Snake! Hello Is Anyone There! This is Solid Snake Speaking!"[/I][/COLOR]  
  
Would Snake get a response? Would they even trust who they heard to be Snake? And What about Meryl? All next in Chapter 13 Battle of Ideologies! 


	13. MGS CH 13

Battle of Ideologies!  
Chapter 13 of MGS Fanfiction  
Written by FoxTrooth  
  
All he recieved was a fuzzy signal.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" Snake pleaded out.  
  
Snake went from one dead carcass to the next using radio's that might be able to pick up a frequency. He found none and it seemed hopeless for Dave now.  
  
Back At Philanthropy  
  
The control room was cleared out except for a few "small" operations that were occuring by the other operatives. Only three teams stood by helping all they could for their operatives. Each team had a booth which they would look up information on their computers or look through sattelite images, and about anything could be found within one of those booths. However one booth lay special yet emptied, dormant for six month's now.  
  
It was the biggest and the main booth of the rest. It laid out supercomputers and it's own system of itself which surpassed the others at least ten fold. Pictures of Snake, Meryl, Otacon, and Mei stood lonley and had collected a layer of dust.  
  
At home Meryl held strong and tried to forget all the bad things that had happened over the past six months. After Snakes death all sorts of pressure and stress came on her and not just personal but buisness wise as well. Phone calls continued to ring in constantly and the cord was soon left disconnected. Meryl would just have to see if she can wait any longer.  
  
Somewhere in the Wild  
  
Snake tried different frequencies to see if he could nail Meryl or Otacon's signal but to no avail. Dave had taken a beaten map off of the Leutinant which told him of the base. Snake was all alone cut off completely from the outside communication and he would just have to finish what he started.  
  
He took off from the battlezone towards the base which lay within a mile of his location.  
  
On his travel Snake wondered what happened of the Liquid situation and if he tried taking over or not. Something had to of happened unless Liquid remained out in the wild for six month's which was highly doubtful in Snake's mind. It also occured to him how a Ray meant for the water would sneak it's way to the base if it were possible.  
  
Dave hunted down some lunch on his way. Being held in captivity for even that short of period left him feeling malnutriotious. He was still quite sore from all the beating he went through and relaxed several times on his way there.  
  
The forest started thinning out and what sounded like construction work neared towards Snake. Dave made it through one last wall of tree's and there it stood.  
  
A large massive structure stood out gray in the jungles brilliant green shine. A large wall surrouned the base topped with razor wire and the corners had tall security towers with snipers scanning the area.  
  
Snake snuck back a bit rubbing a bit more mud on himself to disguise more into the surroundings. He moved slowly trying to not to grab the careful scope of the sniper. There was no telling on how good their eye was or even if they have had training but that's a chance he couldn't take.  
  
Dave had a good view over the base wall from the tree and got a closer view with his bionoculars. He observed alot of activity on the surface, and saw alot of warehouses. Many vehicles moved about and they all look like they were moving production to another warehouse.  
  
He obvioulsy couldn't sneak in at broad daylight because Snake would obviously get spotted by snipers alot easier and would be able to make a careful insertion at night. Dave moved to the other side of the tree away from sniper's view and decided to rest off the last hours of the day. Solid Snake would make his way in the next day and hopefully find out more of his mission. 


	14. MGS CH14

Fashionably Late  
Chapter 14 of MGS Fanfiction  
Written By FoxTrooth  
  
The sun fell behind the tree canopies and the stretching rays soon dimmed out. It was time to get a move on so Snake climbed down the tree quietly and landed with a quiet roll. He knew once he got in there that the caked mud and grass on him would give him away or might even leave a dangerous sign that there is an intruder. Dave moved through that last tree thicked and came to a crawl through the grass. Even though it was at night Snake would still have to be cautious and stop every once in awhile so it wouldn't attract to much attention to his crawling.  
  
Soon enough Dave made it too the wall yet came upon another problem and that was getting inside. Now that Snake got out of the view of a sniper's perch he would have to now get inside.  
  
"But How?" he thought trying to think of a quick solution.  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into Snake's head. He had the clothing and equipment of a guard after he escaped from captivity so he could walk in, however, the guards on the inside wore different camoflage then what he had on. Snake decided to give it a try and slapped the mask on. He readied his AK-47 and went towards the main front gates which were open to incoming transportation for goods. A good four guards stood at front gate watching the cargo trucks pass by.  
  
Snake just came around them and walked past raising his hand in a short wave. They didn't seem to notice the difference but Dave would have to change outfits quick before someone does.  
  
The bas on the inside was alot bigger then what he picked up from his bionoculars. Alot of brick buildings consisting of offices and barrack's lined the wall and on the other side which was several hundred yards to the other side was the large warehouses that were holding tanks and airplanes. The one large warehouse stood on the left hand wall of the base and the front was open to incoming trucks and vehicles. Snake took a quick look at it through his bionoculars and saw it to be a gigantic cargo elevator which must be carrying anything to an underground base.  
  
Snake couldn't stand around much longer so he went in an office. It was holding one person and had polished wooden walls that matched the desks. Several pictures stood about reminding Dave breifly at his office back home in Philanthropy. On Snakes entry both an office clerk and a guard turned around to face a gudgy silenced pistol. Two shots muffled into both of their heads and sent the office clerk face forward on his desk and the guard slouched on the floor.  
  
Dave dragged the clerk's body to a closet and locked it from the inside before closing it. Snake took the guards fresh clean outfit and discarded his old one. He locked the doors from the inside once again before leaving the small building.  
  
"What are you doing?" One of the troops sternly asked Snake.  
  
Remembering his Russian Snake replied,"They have some confidential buisness to talk about and asked me to leave and lock the door."  
  
The guard looked at the closed door and then walked off mumbling to himself. Snake started pacing his way towards the other side of the base which was a nice long hike but caught a lift on the back end of a cargo truck headed in a convoy that direction. Most of the base had scattered guards and civilian looking people alike although it was very doubtful they were civilian but maybe off duty or an office worker.  
  
Snake peeked inside the backend of the truck to look at it's contents. He saw various crates and noticed some new radios. Dave picked a fresh one up and started fidgeting with the frequencies to see if he could get a response. Normally it would be impossible to contact another frequency on the other side of the road using handheld radios but Philanthropy had several bases around the world and satellites that relayed information which made that part a reality.  
  
"This is Solid Snake! Come In!" He yelled over the trucks in hope he would get some kind of response.  
  
"ThIs iS SoLiD SnaKe!...cOme In!" the fuzzy signal came out the line in Philanthropy  
  
The group working on a different mission stood back in shock as they heard this come through their lines. They stood there hearing the same message repeated a couple of times until one got shoved forward to reply.  
  
"Ummm.. This is Philanthropy Group 21 Snake.." The employee shoved the other's to go get Otacon and Meryl quickly.  
  
Snake almost fell off the back end of the truck because of his excitement. Dave requested for his wife Meryl and Otacon but found that they were already being searched down.  
  
The truck arrived at the cargo elevator and snake boarded inside the truck where it was now quiet. Drivers left their vehicles in the cargo elevator for the night so they could continue work the next day. Dave decided to just sit back in the quiet now that he got a signal and he didn't have anywhere else to go as well.  
  
Otacon sat at his desk doing his normal paperwork. He was about to retire for the night and bring his papers and laptop home with him. Hal was the only one in the room except for Mei Ling who was on the far side doing her mischievious hacking with her supercomputers. Her abilities were nothing but outstanding and all that fast typing chatter meant she knew what she was doing and fast. The elevator doors slid open and two men yelled across the room.  
  
"We have a transmission from Snake in the Control Room!" Otacon jumped up knocking his chair over and ran to the elevator.  
  
"Ling Call Meryl would ya!" Otacon blurted out  
  
"Already on it!" Ling said running to the elevator getting her cellphone out.  
  
"Hello. Hello? Meryl! Yeah get down here fast we got a transmition from Snake!" Ling tried putting her words together but it was just to exciting.  
  
"Snakes alive Meryl!" Otacon squeeled out.  
  
"Shut Up Hal I just told her!"  
  
"Sorry Ling I'm just to excited to hear his voice." Hal faking his apology.  
  
The elevator doors opened again and Hal ran to turn on all the PC's at their own booth kicking up dust everywhere. When they were up and operational Otacon and Ling set up their headsets, turned on the monitor, and redirected Snakes signal to that station.  
  
Otacon bursting out,"Snake! Wow! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"It's great to see you Snake!"Ling said.  
  
"Hey, No I'm not dead I still have too many things I have to do first." Snake smiled, "Where's Meryl?"  
  
"She's on her way Snake." Ling replied.  
  
"Damn it's good to hear your voices again."  
  
Otacon getting the one thing off of his mind,"Snake what happened to you we saw you get killed on satellite photos."  
  
"It's a long story but I was taken captive and I busted out. Right now I'm in their main base."  
  
"Jesus Snake! Your incredible."  
  
Just as that was being said Meryl came running out the elevator to the booth to get to speak with her beloved.  
  
"Snake! Snake! Oh Your Alive!"  
  
"Of course I am you didn't give up on me while I was gone did you?" Snake asked testing Meryl's inner strength and faith.  
  
"Snake, Meryl never gave up on you and she had faith in your return." Ling stated.  
  
"Well while were all here I guess we can have a little chat and you can still fill me in on this crap. Such as if Liquid stiked or not and where is he?"  
  
"We haven't seen any movement or attack of the base at all. We assume that he's waiting for something Snake because he has to be out there somewhere. That's where the signal ended but you know how unaccurate they are."  
  
The group got once again reunited and talked on what they both had though of Snake's captivity. Snake told the stories of his captivity and his adventures of the jungle and of course they weren't over yet. Dave decided to speak with them until daylight and he get carried down the cargo elevator. What will Snake encounter and what will Otacon inform more to Snake in the next Chapter 15 of MGS Fanfiction! 


End file.
